


Parental concern

by Melody_Jade



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9305774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Jade/pseuds/Melody_Jade
Summary: It’s always hard to tell who’s more embarrassed in moments like these.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



David kept looking at her oddly, and once again, Emma resisted the urge to check her throat to make sure Killian didn’t leave any visible marks there. Instead, she cleared her throat pointedly, and David snapped his gaze away, concentrating back on the mountain of paperwork the Sheriff’s office had accumulated in the past couple of months.

He went back to staring at her again after just a few minutes of respite, and Emma had had enough.

“Alright, what’s up?”

“What? Nothing’s up, why do you think something is up?” David tried to say nonchalantly, busily rearranging stacks of paper in no apparent order and avoiding her gaze.

“You know I can tell when you’re lying. Whatever it is that’s bothering you, out with it.”

“David started to protest, but was silenced with a speaking look from Emma. “If you must know, it’s just that you didn’t come back home last night.”

“Yes I was at Killian’s, do you have a problem with that?” she said in a dangerous tone. Emma was not going to feel embarrassed about this.

“No! Not at all, I mean, it’s all fine. We have nothing against it or anything. It’s just... look, Emma, you… you know what you’re doing right?”

“Oh my god,” Emma breathed out. “You’re not trying to give me the birds and the bees talk, are you? You do know you’re more than a decade late for that right? Henry is living proof of that!”

“No!” David burst out, mortified. “Of course I know about you knowing… that.” He made a helpless gesture with his hands, unable to describe just what ‘that’ meant.

“Look, can we just forget about this entire conversation?” Emma asked, wishing that she wasn’t on Sheriff duty and could knock back a shot or two right then.

“Gladly,” David agreed, and they went back to their paperwork in awkward silence, until David broke it again.

“I just have to ask this. The two of you are using protection right?”

“Dad!”


End file.
